looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Ridiculous Journey
Ridiculous Journey is the 45th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Yosemite Sam is seen putting his mechanical bull into a crate to be shipped off to Alaska. A couple houses further, Sylvester tries to catch Tweety while he was in the bird bath. Sylvester chases Tweety down the block, where Tweety spots Yosemite's crate, and hides in it by getting through a small whole. Sylvester reaches his hand in to grab Tweety, when, across the fence, the Tasmanian Devil sees Sylvester, hides in the crate, and pulls Sylvester in, as well. The three pets attack each other inside the crate, when a delivery truck takes it, and drops it off into Alaska, in the middle of no civilization. They get out of the crate and realize that they are stranded. Sylvester and Tweety start to argue about who's fault it was that they were stuck there. Sylvester and Taz go up a mountain to see if they can see home from there, and Tweety decides to follow when he gets scared of being alone. Unfortunately, from the top of the mountain, there is no civilization to be found. While traveling through the woods, they come across an Abominable Snowman who warns them that a Canadian hunter named Blacque Jacque Shellacque is near. He also tells them to follow the nearest train tracks south, and they can find their way home. Shellac, however comes and sees Sylvester, Tweety, and Taz from the distance, and decides to give up chasing the Abominable Snowman, and start chasing the three pets. Later, we see the gang have followed the tracks into a forest in Canada. They realize that a train is on it's way as they cross the tracks over a large creek. They try to move faster, to reach the other side where they can move from the track, but Sylvester gets his foot stuck. Tweety tries to lift him up, but he can't get Sylvester's foot out. Taz comes to the rescue by doing his famous spinning tornado, dashes to Sylvester, grabs the both of them, and make it to the other side, just in time for the train to come. They decide to ride the train home, instead of walking on the tracks. They follow one of the train cars, Tweety opens the latch, Taz opens the door, and they both help Sylvester get in by grabbing his hand. They begin to realize that they make a great team. The train goes through various locations in the U.S.A. during a brief montage, when it is revealed that Shellac is hot on their tails. He finds them in the train car, and they run out. Taz, Sylvester, and Tweety reach the caboose, where Sylvester uses Taz as the jaws of life, and breaks the connector between the caboose and the train car ahead of it containing Shellac. Unfortunately, the car that Sylvester, Taz, and Tweety are in is going out of control, and in the wrong direction. It rolls down a hill, and falls into a lake. Then, the Bear family is seen by a gas station, where Henry Bear is working on the car. Since Junior Bear keeps annoying him, he tells Junior to go get some souvenirs at the gas station. Sylvester, Taz, and Tweety walk by the gas station, and Junior finds them. He wants to keep them as pets, and takes them into the car as his souvenirs. The family leaves to go to the Grand Canyon. On the way, they cross the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, where Blacque Jacque Shellacque is, coincidentally, driving right behind them. He tries to catch them, but in a weird turn of events and slapstick, he falls off of the bridge and into the water. Later, the car is in the desert, presumably near the Grand Canyon, when Tweety comes up with an idea to escape. He pours milk out of Junior's drinking bottle, and into Junior's diaper. This makes him feel like he had an accident in his pants, and the family have to stop at another gas station to take him to the bathroom. They leave the pets behind, and they escape from the car, into the desert. Eventually, however, they get extremely thirsty and all three of them pass out. A rescue patrol person named Beaky Buzzard finds them, and takes them to his rescue hot air balloon. However, Shellac comes back, in an airplane, and cuts a whole through the balloon with a knife, sending the four passengers plummeting to the ground. Sylvester, Tweety, and Taz make a run for it, while Shellac starts shooting at them from his airplane. Beaky tries to come and save them, but Shellac shoots a net at him with his gun, and traps him. Then, he does the same thing to the three pets. Sylvester, Taz, and Tweety find themselves in a crate, having no idea where he is taking them. They hear him talking to some person about a deal, and they know that they are doomed. Sylvester tells Tweety that he actually really likes him, and the three of them hug and cry. Suddenly, the crate opens, and the people waiting outside of it are Shellac, Bugs, Granny, and Yosemite. It is revealed that Blacque Jacque Shellacque is Yosemite Sam's cousin, and wasn't trying to hunt the pets, but he was trying to find them and return them. He also states that the bullets he was using were tranquilizer bullets. Granny takes Sylvester and Tweety home, but they forget all about what they had been through and start chasing each other, again. Cast Quotes *'Taz': Taz hate water! Sylvester: Oh yeah, and cats totally love it. Tweety: Ooh, at least I finally got my bath. *'Sylvester': Y'know, in times like this, I wonder why we ever fought. Tweety: Well, it usually had a lot to do with you, trying to eat me, and me, trying not to get eaten. Sylvester: Yeah. I can't remember, either. *'Taz': You no eat us? Beaky Buzzard: Uh, nope! I'm not here to eat you, I'm here to help you. Sylvester: So, how do you sustain yourself? Beaky Buzzard: Well, uh, it's a slow moving balloon... I, uh, don't always make it there in time. *'Bugs': Look, Daffy! Poochie's back! Daffy: Oh did he go somewhere? Was it the dump? He smells like he went to the dump. *'Sylvester': Sufferin' succotash, where are we? Taz: Ooohh. Cold! Taz hate cold! Tweety: Oh, what a disastrous place this is! I'm already freezing my tail feathers off! (Tweety touched his tail feather and it falls out) Sylvester: Don't panic. Maybe I can see home from the top of that mountain. Tweety: Mountain? You'll be a frozen catsicle before you ever get there. Sylvester: Look, bird. It's your fault we're in this resulting predicament! Tweety: My fault? I didn't do nothing! Sylvester: You tempted me. Tweety: By taking a bath? You got problems, man! I'm going to find a nice, warm town! Sylvester: You beast! Coming with me? Taz: Taz. Sylvester: What? Taz: Name, Taz! Sylvester: Let's go, Taz. I hope I never see you again, bane of my existence! *'Tweety: '''Aww.. the poor little devil is all frozen. Well, you can thank Magellan over here for the hypothermia! '''Sylvester': Ha! That is so like you to try to turn this around. Tweety: Can't you just ignore me? Sylvester: Can't you stop looking so delicious? *'Hugo': Where'd those other guys go? (The three are in his back) Sylvester: I'm kind of embedded in your back at the moment. Hugo: Oopsy. (He picks them off his back) Don't worry, fellas, I think we lost him. Sylvester: Lost who? Hugo: (A gunshot is heard) Lost him! Black Jack Shellac: Ha ha ha! Blacque Jacque Shellacque, the most formidable tracker in all the Klondike, has found you. Hugo: Just head south on the train tracks. I'll distract him and head north. Good luck. *'Tweety': I tawt we were a team. Sylvester: Yeah, and you don't eat your teammates. (Tweety and Sylvester glared at Taz) Taz: Oooohhh, my bad. *'Henry Bear': Give me the wrench. (Junior gives Henry a tool) No, Junior the wrench. (Junior gives him another tool, then Henry takes the wrench) Forget it. (Junior sits on the jack) Get off the jack, you pea brain! (Junior gets off the jack and the jack squashed Henry) Junior Bear: Ehh, what else can I do, Pa? Henry Bear: Why don't go get yourself some souvenirs or something? Junior Bear: Oh, boy, I helped, then I get souvenirs. *'Junior Bear': Oh, boy, oh, boy, (Junior picks up and squeezes Sylvester, Tweety and Taz) a cute little kitty, a darling yellow birdie, and some kind of dog-like creature. Sylvester: Will you stop squeezing us? That actually hurts quite a bit. *'Henry Bear': Now, when I say "Start the car", start the car. Mama Bear: Yes, Henry. (Mama Bear turns on the car and black smoke appeared from the pipe) Henry Bear: Aah! What are you doing starting the car? I thought I said not to start the car until I say, "Start the car". Now, don't start the car till I say, "Start the car". Mama Bear: Yes Henry. (Mama Bear turns on the car again, and the pipe spit out Henry Bear at a tree) Junior Bear: Hey, pa I got my souvenirs. Henry Bear: Just get in the car. *'Junior Bear': Oh, let me see now. Where did I put that pretty bow for your hair? (He sees Taz being picked up in a pike pole carried by Black Jack Shellac) Oh, where did you think you're going, Mr. Lumpy bottom? You can't go flying out the window without first asking for permission. (Junior pushes the pike pole back and forth which hit Black Jack Shellac over and over again, then Junior throws out the pike pole out the window and it hit Jack Black Shellac, throwing him out of the car, falling down out of the San Francisco bridge, and into the ocean) *'Junior Bear': Uhh, Pa? (whispers) I think I had an accident in my pants. Henry Bear: Didn't I ask if you have to go to the bathroom before we left?! Junior Bear: But, Pa, I did not have to go when we left. *'Sylvester': (while he, Tweety and Taz are fighting in Yosemite Sam's crate) You're mine, morsel! Tweety: I don't think so. Sylvester: Upside down! Taz: Taz eat kitty! Sylvester: Stop it, you can't eat me! Tweety: You're a big ol' putty tat. Taz: Bad kitty! Bad kitty! Sylvester: Alright, just a second here! (The three continue to fight until they realized that they're stranded in Alaska) Taz: Uh-oh. Trivia *This is the first major appearance of Blacque Jacque Shellacque and Abominable Snowman. Their debut was in It's a Handbag. *The title of the episode is a parody of the movie, Homeward Bound, the Incredible Journey, another story of three pets that join forces to find their way back home. *This is the first time in the series where Bugs and Daffy have minor roles in the episode. *This is the second episode that Taz, Tweety, and Sylvester interact. The first time was in Devil Dog, where Taz tries to eat them. *This episode would mark the first time Taz started talking to Sylvester and Tweety rather than making wild animal sounds in Devil Dog. *This is the first time Tweety was the main character in an episode of The Looney Tunes Show (he shares the honor with the other two characters). The first time for Taz was in Devil Dog, and the first time for Sylvester was in Point, Laser Point. *"Taz hate water!" was a phrase Taz often used in Taz-Mania. *Mama Bear was reading "Rebecca's Front Door", a book seen at Yosemite Sam's book club in You've Got Hate Mail. *This is Tweety's last appearance. *This is Sylvester's last appearance. *This episode marked June Foray's final performance as the voice of Granny prior to her death on July 26, 2017. Gallery Sylvester, Taz & Tweety - Ridiculous Journey.png Abominable Snowman.png Black Jack Shellac.png Snapshot(3).jpg The Three Bears.png Beaky Buzzard.png ridiculous journey.png Angry Sylvester.PNG Tweety diapers.jpg Ttz.jpg Three pets.JPG Taz and syl.JPG Taz teeth.JPG They're so afraid.JPG Syl surprise.JPG Syl.JPG Pets.JPG Oo.JPG Happy three pets.JPG imagess.jpg imagesCAVBXMK2.jpg imagesfff.jpg The_Looney_Tunes_S02E19.jpg The.Looney.Tunes.Show.S02E19.Ridiculous.Journey.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-YFN.mkv snapshot 11.55.png The.Looney.Tunes.Show.S02E19.Ridiculous.Journey.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-YFN.mkv snapshot 15.46.png The.Looney.Tunes.Show.S02E19.Ridiculous.Journey.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-YFN.mkv snapshot 15.55.png The.Looney.Tunes.Show.S02E19.Ridiculous.Journey.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-YFN.mkv snapshot 17.24.png Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Rough Draft Korea